


Sleepy Heads

by Blodeuwedd



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-16
Updated: 2014-06-16
Packaged: 2018-02-04 21:09:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1793305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blodeuwedd/pseuds/Blodeuwedd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ian and Mickey fall asleep watching a movie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleepy Heads

Ian turned his head from the TV as Mickey walked out of the bathroom.

"Hey! Come watch this movie with me, it's just started."

Mickey rubbed his eyes. "I don't know, man, I'm knackered."

Ian pouted. "Come on. At least keep me company."

Mickey sighed and walked over to the couch. Ian lifted the blanket that was around his body and Mickey sat next to him, sliding his ass down the seat a little bit. Ian smiled and put an arm around Mickey's shoulders, and Mickey softly caressed Ian's thigh. It wasn't long before Ian felt Mickey's hand stop and his head fall sideways a bit. Mickey jerked awake and yawned. 

"It's okay, you can lean on me", Ian whispered, gently running his fingers through Mickey's head.

Mickey did as he was told, sliding further down the couch.

Ian kept watching the movie until near the end, when he too was so sleepy he couldn't keep his eyes open. He laid his head on top of Mickey's and succumbed into a heavy sleep.

Mandy came home from her late shift at work about half an hour later, and smiled when she saw the due cuddling on the couch. She took her phone and quickly snapped a picture, flash off not to wake them up.

And that's how a photo of Ian and Mickey got dozens of likes on Facebook. That's also why Mickey didn't talk to Mandy for a month.

 

 


End file.
